1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved assembly of a brushless motor in combination with a encoder/resolver, and/or dynamic brake, and more particularly to a modular assembly that facilitates customization of motor systems in the field from a small number of different, easily assembled components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art brushless motor assembly. A brushless motor 10 has a drive shaft 12 extending from one end of the motor and an extension 13 of shaft 12 extending from the other end. One or more optional components (e.g. optical encoder, resolver, and/or dynamic brakes) are secured to the extension shaft 13; specifically, a shaft angular position encoder such an optical encoder 12 as shown in FIG. 1, or a resolver (not shown) and a dynamic brake 16. In this typical prior art assembly, the dynamic brake 16 is mounted on a platform wall 18, which separates the dynamic brake housing 19 from the encoder/resolver housing 21. The motor shaft extension 13 extends through and is attached to the brake 16. While the prior assembly is only broadly illustrated here, those skilled in the art will appreciate that it is not practical for distributors to custom assemble the optional components to meet a customer specification due to the complexity of the assembly and the relatively large number of different components which would have to be kept in stock. Further, the encoder and/or resolver cannot be repaired without removing first the dynamic brake and then the dynamic brake platform wall to which it is mounted.